deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ShaolinTiger86/Black Dynamite vs. Austin Powers
Black Dynamite vs. Austin Powers Black Dynamite, the smoothest and most badass controversial vigilante, who is cleaning up the streets and taking it to the man. Austin Powers, British secret agent who is deadly to his foes, and deadlier with the women WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?! Two different warriors, one from the swinging 60s, the other from the righteous 70s, face off in a duel to find out who will walk away with the title of "Deadliest Warrior". Black Dynamite Weapons: Many of Black Dynamite's weapons consists of handguns, sub-machine guns, rifles, heavy artillery, nunchuks, and years of hand to hand combat from his days as a C.I.A. agent. X-Factor: Black Dynamite's kung fu and usage of weapons may come in handy. Austin Powers Weapons: Much like Black Dynamite, Austin Powers' weapons consists of handguns and other forms of artillery, and years of hand to hand combat from MI6. X-Factor: Austin Powers' "mojo" and judo chop may come as effective in terms of battle. Other X-Factors Strength: In terms of strength and physicality, Black Dynamite gets the edge for his extensive and intensive regimen of various training methods, which include Kung Fu Speed: While it is hard to imagine any of these guys in a foot race, Black Dynamite seemingly edges out Austin Powers. Stamina: Both men, for most of a better word, are well endowed in this area for all the right reasons,so this one is even. Endurance: Black Dynamite gets the edge here, nodding to his extensive training. Dexterity: Both men seem to be even in this category. Intelligence/Psychology: Both fighters have their own form of smarts, Black Dynamite with his street smarts and Austin Powers with his book smarts but in terms of craftiness and cleverness, Austin Powers gets the nod here. Expertise of weapons: In terms of expertise, Austin Powers gets the nod for his work as an agent in MI:6. Battle In an abandoned warehouse, Austin Powers is in search of Dr. Evil. On the other end of the warehouse, Black Dynamite gets out of his car and heads in there, hoping to find one of his nemesis, Fiendish Dr. Wu. "Just where is Dr. Evil?" Austin asked himself. "Why don't you try asking me where's Fiendish Dr. Wu." said Black Dynamite. "Who are you?" Austin asked. "The name's Black Dynamite!" Black Dynamite introduced himself as the lyrics "DY-NO-MITE, DY-NO-MITE!" blared throughout the warehouse. "Did Dr. Evil sent you here to do his bidding?" Austin asked as he got in his fighting stance. "No, but I see you looking to get your ass kicked, can you dig it?" Black Dynamite responded as he brandished his nunchuks. "SUEY" yelled Black Dynamite as he charged at Austin Powers. Black Dynamite's nunchuks connected with Austin's chin, sending him reeling. "That really hurt, baby." said Austin. "Not as bad as it's gonna hurt." Black Dynamite responded. Black Dynamite continued twirling his nunchuks around before catching Austin off guard with a spinning heel kick to the temple. "That's it, no more Mr. Nice Guy." said Austin. As Black Dynamite was about to hit Powers with the nunchuks, Powers evaded the attack and caught him with a Judo Flip. "Judo Flip!" said Austin. "You got some moves but not enough to beat Black Dynamite." said Black Dynamite. "We'll see about that, baby." said Austin. Black Dynamite charged at Powers with each strike but Powers managed to maneuver his way around Dynamite's attacks before catching him with a Judo Chop. "Judo Chop!" yelled Austin. Powers went for another Judo Chop but it was blocked by Black Dynamite, who delivered a chop of his own followed by a front kick. "Had enough, Honky?" Black Dynamite inquired. "Honky? What's that?" Powers responded before Dynamite punched him in the face. Infuriated, Powers pulled out a Walther PPK/S and starting shooting at Dynamite, who was now running from the bullets, and looking for cover. "Looks like the tides has turned, baby." smiled Powers. "Oh yeah, will try this on for size." Dynamite responded as he pulled out his Smith and Wesson Model 629. As the bullets from Dynamite's Smith and Wesson aimed for Powers, two of the bullets hit the British Secret Agent's gun out of his hand, and grazing him in the shoulder. Seeking shelter himself, Powers hid behind some cover also but found a Beretta M12. "You given up already?" Black Dynamite inquired. "If so, Scram, I say, Scram!" Black Dynamite added. Powers caught Dynamite by surprise by shooting rapidly at him with the Beretta M12. "You're the one that should be scraming baby, yeah." laughed Powers as Dynamite avoided the bullets. "Two can play it that game, sucka!" yelled Dynamite who pulled out a Cobray 37mm, firing away at Powers. Austin managed to hit Dynamite in the shoulder as the black vigilante started to back peddle while still shooting at Powers. Another bullet hit Dynamite in the shin, causing him to fall. Powers dropped the Beretta M12, grabbed his Micro Uzi, and walked towards where Dynamite was laying. "Any last words, baby?" Austin asked with a smile. "Yeah, I got one..." Black Dynamite answered. "Look, up in the sky!" Black Dynamite added. Powers looked up and saw a boom mic dangling in front of him. "What the?" Powers inquired. As Powers was distracted by the boom mic, Black Dynamite pulled out a Colt MK IV, shooting Powers in the chest. "Ha ha, I placed that boom mic before the fight began!" Black Dynamite declared over the fallen Powers. "You...sneaky bastar-" Powers said before getting shot in the chest again. Black Dynamite then posed in a victorious manner with his nunchuks in hand, and Colt MK IV pointed outward. "DY-NO-MITE, DY-NO-MITE!" Winner: Black Dynamite What gave Black Dynamite the victory was that despite Powers being equipped in the same manner as Dynamite, he had better training, usage of weapons, good smarts and a killer instinct. Category:Blog posts